rscrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
WatchTower
Start: Speak to Watchtower Wizard north of Yanille in the Watchtower. You must climb the handholds on the north side of the tower to get up for the first time. Requirements: Level 14 Herblaw, Level 14 Magic, Level 15 Thieving, Level 30 Agility, Level 40 Mining. Ability to defeat a level 68 ogre and withstand level-105 blue dragon. Items needed: 23-43 Coins, pickaxe, dragon bones, bat bones (obtainable from the Yanille agility dungeon entrance), gold bar, vial of water, pestle and mortar, rope, knife or something to cut web, death-rune, Guam leaf, lit candle (obtainable from the Watchtower building). Anti-dragon shield and food recommended. Walk outside of Yanille on the northwest side of the wall. Climb the handholds on the outside of the checkerboard building, go up the ladder, and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. He will tell you to look for evidence of the theft. Go down both ladders and outside the building. There is a candle in the room. Outside the building are several bushes, search them all until you find an eyepatch, some fingernails, a dagger, a robe, and some armour. Go back into the building, and talk to the Watchtower Wizard again, he will tell you to check with the ogre settlements around the town to find a way to navigate the cave complex. You can drop all the items you found in the bush now. Talk to Grew on the ogre island past the western Yanille gates. You must use a rope on the nearby tree to swing to it. He will ask you to get an ogre tooth from his enemy Gorad, who lives in the south-east settlement. There is another settlement just north of Grew's island. Talk to Og, and he will give you a key instructing you to get some gold out of a chest that Toban stole from him. Toban lives in the same south-east settlement as Gorad. You will see the south-eastern ogre island as you walk that way, but you will notice the bridge is out, so you must find a tunnel entrance. Walk south-west as far as you can go, passing many settlements on the way, until you find a cave. Go in. You will reappear on the island. Talk to Gorad and then kill him to get the Ogre tooth. You can then take Stolen gold from the nearby chest using the key you were given. Afterwards, talk to Toban, and he will ask for some Dragon Bones to chew on. Talk to Toban again to give him the dragon bones and receive an Ogre relic part. Take the Rope on the ground and return down the ladder to Og and Grew. After speaking with them you should now have all three pieces of the orge relic and a Powering crystal. Take the items to the wizard, and use them on him, he will give you a assembled statue if you give him all three parts. Keep the crystal, it's one of four that you need to complete the quest. Get 20 coins, 1 Death-Rune, a lit candle and a Gold Bar for the upcoming part. Outside of the Yanille Gates, near the Stone Henge and the first Ogre island, there is a road above some caves. Follow the road to the north-west, use the staue on the guard, and the Ogre guard's will let pass through the gate. In the center of Gu'tanoth you will see a marketplace full of ogres. Steal a rock cake from the rock cake stall to the south-west. Get back on the grey colored road and give a Rock cake to the guard as you try and pass the battlements on the south-western corner. Further down the road you will see a Chest. There is nothing inside but poison spiders so it is advised to not open it. You will come to another set of Guards near a rock jump. You have to pay them 20 coins to jump across. The next set of Guards ask you a riddle. The answer is Death rune. Use a Death-Rune on him and he will give you a Skavid map. Take the south-eastern path near the stone henge. You need a lit candle for this part. Next to the Guards at that gate there is a cave. go in and talk to the Skavids. Talk to different Skavids around the caves @wgu@until you find a shy skavid. He wills tart you on your way to learning their language. You must now go to all the small Caves (one is to the far south, the others are close to the Stone Henge and west). and talk to one Skavid in each of them until you have given each on the correct response Correct Responses: Bidith tanath = cur Cur Bidith = Ig Tanath gor = nod The last one is the response not yet used. Now go to the south-eastern gate, taking with you one Gold Bar (make sure this is an actual gold bar and not the stolen gold you get form the chest to bribe the guards). Cross the bridge and go into the cave to speak with the final Skavids. Give the Skavids the proper response, they will be impressed and give you a powering crystal2. There is a nightshade spawn in this cave. Pick it up, you will need two of them for the next part. Go to the Ogre Enclave entrance in the marketplace, and use the nightshade on the guards. Beware! there are some poweful aggressive creatures inside, level 105 blue dragons. and level 78 ogre chieftins - do not talk to the ogre shamans! Go to the western side of the cave, pick up the shaman robe. Head north and exit the cave. Go to the Wizard. and talk to him. he will tell you how to make a Potion that will destroy the shaman. Gather your Jangerberries from ogre isle. and your guam leaf, and Vial of water, and use a pestle and mortar on the Bat bones to create Ground bat bones. Use the Guam leaf with the vial, and then the Jangerberries with the unfinished potion. Make sure to right click and use them or else you will eat them and will have to get another rope and go back for more. Mix in the Ground Bat bones. Any other order will cause and explosion, Dealing damage. Take the finished Ogre potion back to the Watchtower Wizard, talk to him and let him enchant the potion into a Magic ogre potion. Note: Completing the next step in the quest will close the Ogre Enclave and block one of the few location of the rare and efficient Blue Dragons. Go and get some more nightshade from the Skavid Caves, then head back to the ogre market cave, use the nightshade on the guard. and proceed to use your potion on all of the six ogre shamen in the room. You will receive a Powering crystal3. After that is done use your Pickaxe to mine the boulder in the middle of the room. This will give you the Powering crystal4. Head north and exit the cave. Take the crystals back to the watchtower wizard. Talk to him and then use the Powering crystal4 on him. He will ask you to pull a lever to activate the magic shield, and the quest is complete. Rewards: 4 Quest points 5000 Coins Magic Experience = 15,000 Ability to use the Watchtower teleport spell.